Trust
by Nilesra
Summary: As a child, Tatiana Stone lived in the shadows. The spotlight was always on her older brother, Wales. She has been hospitalized in the hospital for about two weeks. After an encounter with her ex, she decides to run away from the hospital not knowing how dangerous her condition is going to be. Where will she run to and how long is she able live without a proper treatment?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfiction Readers, I decided to change the story a little and sorry for not updating for a while. Sorry if there are spelling or grammer problems, but please do enjoy.**

**Summary: As a child, Tatiana Stone lived in the shadows. The spotlight was always on her older brother, Wales. She has been hospitalized in the hospital for about two weeks. After an encounter with her ex, she decides to run away from the hospital not knowing how dangerous her condition is going to be. Where will she run to and how long is she able live without a proper treatment? Also is she ever able going to escape from the shadows?**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I do.**

Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since the incident and I have been hospitalized since then. According to the doctors, I have a serious illness that needs to be treated immediately. Every day, there will be an IV needle on my left hand and sometimes there is a breathing tube in mouth or a breathing mask on my face. From the intense treatments that I received at the hospital, I can tell that it quite serious and have to be treated immediately. Not even once my parents visited me, but my younger brother, Aries, did come and visit me a few times. I know that they are busy people but they do not work 24/7. I can tell that my parents love my older brother, Wales, more than me. For Arceus' sake, they do not even look at me in the eyes sometimes. In my opinion, I was born to be his shadow. I was never allowed to do anything higher than him. In my parent's eyes he is the perfect child of the family, while I was always left in the shadows. But we still spend time together and I treasure those memories. One of my favorite memories took place 8 years ago when I was 7 year old.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, daddy, look at what I found," I said cheerfully. In my hand, I was holding onto two pearl white Gardenias. "These are for mommy and daddy."_

_"Sweetie those are pretty," mother happily with a wide smile, "To me, you have the heart of an angel."_

_"Thank you, my dear little angel," father said playing with my blue steel hair, which I inherited from him._

Ever since, then mother planted Gardenias in the backyard, she also planted roses of different colors except for red. Red was never one of her colors.

I had a boyfriend not long ago, but we broke up. He said that was not "perfect" for him. The real reason behind dating me was the fame and money that my parent has. That is what most people care about; they never cared about me or my feelings. Most of the times, I feel depressed and I might even try to hurt myself by digging my nails into my skin.

"Miss Stones, it is time for you daily check up," Dr. Madison, which was my own personal doctor that my parents hired, said. She was about in her late fifties and she was very intelligent. "So how are you feeling today?"

I just stayed silent.

"I guess you feeling all right," she guessed and wrote something onto her clip board. Then she checked my temperature to see if I still have a fever. "Um…101.5, looks like your fever went down by a bit."

When she was about to leave, I decided to ask her a question. "Dr. Madison, what do I have?"

There was a hesitation and a minute later, she answered, "It is nothing serious." With those words said, she left the room so she can get to her other patients. I knew that she was lying. If it was nothing serious, why am I staying in the hospital for more than two weeks? If it was not serious, the IV needles will not being dug into my skin 24/7 and I won't need to be taken to the 10th floor to get daily check-ups. For the daily check-ups, they will be taking x-rays of my neck mainly and taking blood twice or three times a week for a complete blood count. Ever since I got to the hospital three weeks ago, so far I have about 10-15 x-rays and if they keep on taking my blood out for a complete blood count, I will be all dried up in a matter of time. I swear that I am going to go bald soon from all those x-rays and my hair is all ready starting to fall off strand by strand.

I took my white sweater with buttons that is hanging on the coat hanger and put it on. I wanted to go outside for a walk and get from fresh air. It has been a while since I was breathing fresh air. I walked out of the room and the elevator happens to be a few rooms away from my room. I got into the elevator and waited patiently for the elevator to go onto the first floor. When it got to the first floor, I got out of the elevator and headed to the entrance and exit of the hospital, which is an automatic sensor door.

The weather is quite pretty outside. The orange leaves on branches of maple trees are falling off one by one. Autumn was also one of my favorite seasons. The light blowing wind and the peacefulness makes me feel like I am the only one living in Sinnoh. I always like the quite, it makes me feel calm and relax.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" said a voice behind me. I turned around and it was my ex-boyfriend, Earl Shinji, the eldest son of Vielstone City's gym leader. He was wearing a navy blue coat and in his left hand he was holding onto a banquet for red roses.

"That is none of you business isn't it," I replied as an answer and I can tell that my voice changed due to the cold that I had two or three weeks ago. "You have your own 'girlfriend' to take care of and why do you even care about me."

"Well, I was just asking," he said putting emphases on asking. "Seriously, what are you doing in the hospital and why are you dress like that? And do not get the wrong idea. I am just wondering why a rich spoiled brat like you be in a hospital and is wearing a hospital gown under her sweater."

"Take that back, you jerk," I mumbled and I was getting a bit angry. "Why should I even answer that stupid question? It is quite obvious on what and why I am doing here. How dense can you get? Do you really think that I want to be in the hospital or be the hospital gown? And I was actually having a nice day, till you came." Then I start to walk away from him, but I was not able to walk far. He caught me in behind and had his hands locked on my waist. His head was leaning on my right shoulder.

"I am really sorry. I regret everything I said to you on that day. I want the both of us to be together happily and start a family one day. Please accept my apology, I am going to change just for you." He said softly snuggling on my shoulder. Deep inside of me, I want to forgive him but deeper in my heart says to not forgive him.

"What are you sorry for?" I said quietly for him to hear. "Are you sorry for meeting me, dating me, lying to me, or cheating on me?"

"All the things that I did wrong," he answered. "So will you?"

Before I was able to start talking, I was rudely interrupted by the person that I hate the most on this planet. "Earl, what are you hugging that girl? Don't tell me that you are already cheating on me already? It has only been three weeks." This person was no one other than Kristina Kelp, also known as Kristy. We have been rivals ever since we were five. From the outside, she looks like a sweet girl, but deep inside she is pure evil. She nearly ruined my life, and my parents were actually thinking about sending me away to Hoenn. She always wanted what I have. Kristy's right leg was bandaged in a cast and I guess she broke her leg by falling down the stairs. She was always clumsy when it comes to stairs. She was wearing a bright pink coat over her hospital gown.

Eventually, Earl let go of the embrace quickly when he heard the voice and said, "This is not what it looks like. She was the one who started to talk with me and told me to hug her." I should have none that he was lying all this time, and was so close of saying to him that I forgive him. How stupid can I get for falling for such a thing? Inside was hurting and before I know it, my heart was beating two times slower than usual.

"I just knew that you will not do such a thing," Kristy squealed and glared at me. "You better stay away from my boyfriend or else you will be pay the price you hear me."

"Oh, you are already threatening me, how funny," I said sarcastically and fake laughing. "Why would I do such a thing? Seriously, I am over him already." I was able to see hurt in Earl's eyes, but it disappeared quickly. "Well, have fun with each other, I need to go now." I slowly walked away from them.

"Don't you dare talk like that to my girlfriend, brat," Earl shouted from behind and I could tell that he was glaring at him, but I continue to walk.

I stopped by the maple tree that was next to me. I leaned on the dry bark and started breathing through my mouth. My hand was placed at where my heart was and I can tell that it was beating slower each second that was passing by. I need to get back to the hospital at soon as possible, but before I was able to move my vision became black and white. Then I slowly slide down the bark and my eyes became really droopy from the side effect of the medicine that I ate not long ago.

A few hours later (No POV)

Around 10 o'clock, Tatiana woke up on the hospital bed. She looked around and the room was a bit different this time and there was one of the breathing tubes in her mouth again. A nurse happened to walk in to check on her. "Miss Tatyana, I am so glad that you are awake. I will go get Dr. Madison to come over and check if you are all right." With those words said, the nurse left the room and the room once again became quiet. She got up from the bed, took the breathing tube out of her mouth, and took the IV needle out of her skin from her left hand. Then she quickly got up and changed into her clothing that she usually wears, which is a black button up shirt that is long sleeves, a white sweater with buttons that is knitted by her great-grandmother over the turtleneck, long baggy jeans, a pair of black leather shoes with heals about 1 1/2 inches, and her book bag that is filled with Pokemon food and her Pokemons. Lastly, she opens the window of her room which was on the second floor and climbs onto the tree that is next to the window. And she disappears in the dark night.

Back at the hospital

"Miss Tatyana, it is wonderful that you are- Dr. Madison said and stopped when she noticed the room was empty and the window was open. The things that she holding onto fell onto the floor.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review and have a nice weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating soon. My schedule was booked up for the past week and I had exams, but for now those are over. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. (I am really sorry if there are grammar mistakes)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tatiana's Pov

It was finally morning and I was walking the whole entire night, which was not safe. It was raining so I decided to stay under an oak tree. The rain brought back memories from not long ago that I try to hide.

_It was a cloudy day and I decided to visit Earl. When I got to his house, I found the door unlocked so I walked inside. His house was quite empty so I was guessing that his parents were working and his two older sisters were out. I walked up the stairs without making any sound. Earl's bedroom is at the end of the hall and I slowly walked over to his room. Half way to his room, I heard noises coming out of his room. His door was half way opened and when I looked inside I saw something I should not have seen. My heart starts to crumble and tears were forming in my eyes. That so called boyfriend of mine was making out with Kristy, who was hovering over him on the bed. I accidently made a noise and all of a sudden the attention was on me._

_"Ana, I can explain," Earl said shocking and pushed Kristy away and fell onto the floor. He got off the bed and started coming over to me._

_"Earlie, why did you do that for?" Kristy whined and glared at me for interrupting their 'make out session'. "It was going to getting interesting. We have been seeing each other for about a week already. I thought you told me that you broke up with Tatyana over there already."_

_"Save that for Arceus when you see him in Heaven," I quickly said and ran out of the house with him following behind. I couldn't believe that he had been cheating on me with Kristy of all people. Soon he caught up to me and grabbed a hold onto my wrist._

_"Ana, please let me explain," Earl said in between breaths. "It is not what it looks like."_

_"Oh, really," I snapped which does not happen often. "I saw it with my two eyes. I am not blind. I saw the person that I hate the most hovering over my boyfriend on the bed. If I did not come to your house any sooner, I bet things would have been worse."_

_"Tatiana, listen," he shouted with anger. "Kristy just came out to my house uninvited and all of a sudden she was all over me. Why don't you believe in me for once?"_

_"Believe in you?" I repeated and there was hatred in my eyes. "I believed in you when you said that you will never lie to me and I believed in you when told me that love me. How can you? How can you cheat on me with Kristy of all people?"_

_"Look, I'm sorry," he replied._

_"Sorry, you really that sorry can do anything," I stated. "Sorry cannot change anything. Let go of my wrist already." Before, I know it, his lips were on mine and he brought me closer. I pulled away, but he continued to kiss me. I pushed him away with all my force and slapped him on the face. "I truly believed in you and you just threw my heart away into the garbage can as if it was waste."_

_"You know what?" he snapped. "Your heart is garbage. If you thing that I threw your heart away into the garbage, why don't we just break up with one another? Seeing that face of yours annoys me a whole lot. Why don't you just get out of my face or better why don't you disappear from the face of this Earth?"_

_My heart continued to crumble. I held back the tears that were once again forming in my eyes and this time I forcefully slapped his face. "I hate you!" I cried and ran away from him. I thought I heard him say something like "I'm sorry", but I did not turn back. All I knew was that he did not run after me. Thunder roared and ran came pouring down hard. Each step I took the rain poured harder._

* * *

I sighed at those memories from not long ago. Those were all I remembered and when I woke up, I was in the hospital. From what, I heard from the doctors, I have been unconscious for two days. The rain poured down harder and it was getting darker. I took a pokeball from my belt and released Ampharos.

"Ampharos, is it all right if you give off some light?" I asked softly.

"Amph," he gladly said and lit his tail with electricity.

"Thank you," I said and patted its head.

Ampharos was my very first pokemon that I became friends with. I found him when I was six and he was still a Mareep. He was badly injured so I brought him home with me.

_"Mommy, daddy!" I shouted while running to the living room._

_"What's wrong, angel?" mother asked. "Why are you holding onto a Mareep?"_

_"He's badly injured," I said worried. "Are you able to treat him?"_

_"I will try my best and don't worry," mother said calmly and patted my head. I handed the injured Mareep to mother and she went to her research room to treat him._

_"Angel, don't worry the Mareep is going to be all right," father said trying to cheer me up. "While waiting why don't you take a nap or something?" So I ended up falling asleep on my father's lap on the couch, while he was watching the TV about the latest news on 'rare stones'._

_"AHH!" cried my older brother, Wale. I woke up from my nap. My father was no longer on the couch when I woke up so I went to the research room to see what happened. I looked inside the research room and saw Wales lying on the floor in static shocks. Mareep was lying beneath him and did not look happy._

_"Mommy, what happened to Wales?" I asked curiously._

_"I am sorry that we woke you up," mother apologized. "When your brother was coming into the room, he accidently stepped on Mareep and got electrocuted by Thunder. For the now being, he is paralyzed. Your brother is a very careless person. Sometimes, I wonder where does his two eyes are."_

_"This is what happens when you are not looking," father stated and walked over to him. "If you looked at where you were going, you will not be in this situation." Then he pulled Mareep out under of Wales. "So little buddy, are you all right?" Instead of getting a reply from Mareep, the little sheep pokemon used Thunder on him. Mother just giggled at the scene. "This is why I do not Electric type pokemons and I prefer Steel types." Mareep jumped out of his hands and walked over to me._

_"I am so glad that you are fine," I said happily and hugged him. In the end, I got electrified as well. Mareep was laughing at how my hair looks like. My hair was pointing in all different directions. "You think this funny? I will cut out those furs of yours and make them into a winter jacket. I will like to see if that is funny."_

* * *

I giggled at those happy memories and Ampharos just stared at me to see if there was something wrong with me.

"You know that people will think that you are crazy or something," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a guy in shoulder length purple hair that is a bit curly. He was leaning on the bark of the oak tree. He was wearing a white t-shirt over a black vest, dark blue baggy jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. His eyes were closed and his left hand was holding onto a book. He was also a little wet.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, since I did not feel any presence of people approaching me and seriously who wears sunglasses on a rainy day.

"For about 5 minutes and for the past of 5 minutes you have been zoned out." He answered and closed his book. "The name is Lucius. And what is your name beautiful or should I say lunatic?"

"The name's Anya," I lied since I did not want people to know who I really am, "and I am not a lunatic."

"Oh, really, says the girl that was giggling to herself," he said teasingly.

To tell the truth, I hate people that tease me especially when they are trying to offend me. I sighed and thought 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

Back in Vielstone City (No POV)

"My baby girl is missing," Cynthia cried for the hundredth time. For the last few hours after hearing her daughter have disappeared from the hospital, she has been panicking. "What am I going to do? Shall I go look for her myself or shall I let the police do that? And shall I even trust my daughter's life in the hands of the police officers? Seriously, what am I going to do?"

"Cynthia, calm down already," Steven said calmly. Even through, he looks calm inside he is having a panic attack. "And she is no longer a baby."

"What if she is kidnapped or something?" Cynthia said worriedly. "I do not care. In my heart, she is still my baby girl."

"According to the doctors, she escaped from the hospital by using the window," Steven stated trying to get the wrong thoughts out of his wife's head. "Unless someone came into the window and kidnapped her without making a mess in the room."

"But she still can get kidnapped," Cynthia said making a point which made Steven stay quiet. "She got kidnapped once does not mean that she will not be kidnapped again. She was a huge target when she was 4 and it does not mean that the kidnappers gave up on her."

"Cynthia that was a long time ago," Steven signed.

"What if something bad happens to her again? From her last kidnap, she lost her memory and forgot her real name," Cynthia added and then realized something. "Steven, do you think she thinks that we are ignoring her for the last few years? We have never gone to any of her Battle Leagues or her very first and last Grand Festival. She could have been lonely and wanted our attention but we never did give her the attention she needed after she became a trainer. We were so busy with work and stuff. I feel terrible for leaving her in the shadows. But I did not want her to be hurt again or worse."

"We can't change that but we still can change the future and let's hope that nothing have happened to our little angel yet," Steven said hugging onto his wife and sighed worriedly. "Let's just hope she would be found soon and be send safety back to us."

"But the doctors said that she does not have much time left if she does not get a proper treatment," Cynthia cried burying her head into Steven's chest. "I hope we find her before it is too late. I do not want to lose another one, losing one was enough ten years ago."

* * *

**Please review and I hope that you enjoyed it. Have a nice weekend and see you next time, which is going to be in a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is nice to see you guys again. ^_^ I am so sorry that I was not able to update faster. I am a really busy person. This chapter might not be that interesting, but I will try to make the next one interesting enough. Please excuse the grammar mistakes and punctuation. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Big sister Tatiana, I'm scared," said a little girl with short light steel blue hair._

_"Yvonne, it is all right and I will protect you," Tatiana, a girl with curly long gold hair, said. "I promise you that I will always be there for you no matter what."_

_"Promise," Yvonne said and held up her pinky._

_"Promise," Tatiana agrees and held up her pinky as well._

"Anya, Anya," said a voice and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Lucius just say what you want to say," I said. "And just call me Ana, my parents call me Ana more than Anya."

"You have been spaced out for a while and you nearly hit a tree," Lucius said. "Is there something on your mind that you will like to share with me?"

"Nope," I lied and thought about the vision that I just had. I have been having those visions ever since I got to the hospital. In the beginning, it started with everything as a blur and not those visions are clearing up. I still have not figure out what those visions mean or are those memories of my past that I no longer remember.

Lucius and I decided to travel together since he was going Sunyshore City too, and it is his hometown as well. I learned that he was a trainer as well and I feel like there are things that he is not telling me, but at the same time there are things I am not telling him as well. We just met not long ago and for a while we are talking to each other as if we know each other since we were kids.

"So, did you participate in the leagues?" Lucius asked.

"I have," I answered. "I was in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh league."

"So did you win any of them?"

"I only won the Johto and Sinnoh league and in Hoenn was Top 2. It was really disappointing that I lost to my junior and I was so close to winning."

"Well, my father used to tell me that losing is a lesson to learn and the next time train better to win." Lucius explained.

"I heard of that quote before," I said, "but I do not remember where."

"So what is your goal in the future?"

"To become an elite four and a pokemon ruin professor," I stated. "It has always been a childhood dream to research and learn more about pokemon ruins in different regions, and as I child I always have looked up to the Elite Fours and Champion of Sinnoh."

"Why not become the Champion of Sinnoh instead?" Lucius curiously asked.

"The current champion is currently still unbeatable and I had not thought of becoming the champion one day," I replied smiling a little and thought about it as well. To tell the truth that having a mother that is the Champion of Sinnoh is not bad, but I have no intention of becoming stronger than my mother and father. My father used to be the former Champion of Hoenn for a while and later on resigned saying that it is a pain in the back, since he does not have the chance to be in the caves. "What about you?"

"I am still thinking," he replied after a short pause. I stopped walking and turned around since I heard something behind me. "What are you looking at?"

"I think that we have been followed for a while," I mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Lucius questioned puzzled.

"I have been hearing footsteps for a while but when I look back no one is there," I answered quickly and then we heard a gunshot.

All of a sudden, three people jumped out of the bushes. One had black hair, another one had blond hair, and the last one had red hair. They were all dressed in black and all three of them were holding onto a pistol that was Desert Eagle. Three Zubats are flying above of them and they do not look friendly.

"The girl is a smart one," the black hair guy said. "She can be sold at a high price."

"I agree," the blond hair guy said. "The both kids look quite wealthy from the way they dress."

"The Ampharos also looks strong," the red hair guy said. "Don't dare to walk another step or else we are going to shot and that will not look good at the black market."

"Ampharos use Iron Tail on the ground," I commanded and Lucius looked at me as if I have gone crazy or insane. Ampharos did what I said and an earthquake was created. The kidnappers fell onto the ground quite hard and one or two of them hit their heads and fainted. "Let's run, before it is too late." Lucius and I ran away from the kidnappers but we did heard two gun shots and we ignored it.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Next time tell me what is going to happen next," Lucius huffed from the ten minute run. "Are you all right?" He turned around and saw blood pouring out of my left shoulder. "Let me see the wound."

"No, it is fine," I said in between breaths and winced at the pain. "It is nothing. I can deal with these things myself."

"No, you are wounded and I should be the one to tending it properly," Lucius insisted and in the end I eventually gave in. "Take off the sweater and your shirt so I am able to take the bullet out."

I slowly took off the white sweater, since I only can use one hand. Then I slowly was unbuttoning my black button up shirt. Instead of taking the whole shirt off, I revealed the part that I was wounded. Lucius took a bottle out of alcohol and a long strap of bandage from his bag and poured some onto a cotton ball.

"This might sting a little so hold it in," Lucius said blushing but it quickly disappeared. He was holding onto my left arm for just in case, if I moved too much from the pain. The cotton ball soon came into contact with my skin and it sting as if a needle just struck me. I bit on the bottom of my lip to hold in the pain. "Are you all right?" I just nodded. A minute later, Lucius removed the cotton ball from the wounded and he carefully wrapped the strap of bandage onto my shoulder. "When we get to the next city it is better to go to the hospital and tell the doctors to look at it. For just in case the wound becomes infected."

"No it is all right," I said. "This is not a big deal and in no time it will recover."

"If you say so," he said and then there was the awkward silence.

"Um…can you let go off my arm now? I rather be in my bloody clothes than be half naked," I said.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he said with a light blush on his cheeks and I just giggled at his action.

"We should get going now," I stated and start buttoning up my shirt. "If we don't the kidnappers will eventually catch up with us and who knows what is going to happen to us. But this shoulder might slow us down a little."

"No problem," Lucius said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no," I mumbled knowing what he is up to.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked returning Tropius into her Poke ball.

"Not really," I said shaking. "I actually have a fear of height so please do not do that again."

"If you say so," he replied. "Come on, before it is too late. The Pokemon Center might be full now. Let's just hope that they have a least a room available for us tonight."

I said nothing and followed behind. My legs are still shaking from the ride. Ever since a child, I was afraid of heights thinking that I was going to fall and hit myself on the head. We enter the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy is working on the computer and healing pokemons that are in their poke balls.

"Nurse Joy, can I have two rooms please?" Lucius asked formally.

"I am so sorry there is only a room left," Nurse Joy replied, "all the rooms have been taken by challengers that going to challenge Crasher Wake, the Pastoria Gym Leader. I really apologize, but here is the key for the room." Lucius takes the keys and thanks Nurse Joy for her cooperation with us, and we walk to the room which is all the way on the top floor. The elevator is currently broken, so we have to walk up the five long flights of stairs.

"Finally, we are here," Lucius said panting slowly. "I hate the stairs." He opens the door with the key. We walk in and there is a queen or a king sized bed lying in the middle of the room. It happens to be the only bed in the room with a TV, telephone for food service, a pretty long sofa, and a coffee table. "Nurse Joy must have misunderstood me," he mumbles. "At least we have a room."

"Which side do you want to sleep on?" I asked, "The right or the left?"

"You do not mind me sleeping with you in the same bed?" Lucius questions shocked. I shook my head. "You go to be kidding with me. Even my own baby sister will not share a bed with me."

"Listen, I have two brothers and the three of us will share a bed together while our parents are working."

"I will take the right," was his final answer.

After taking a nice hot shower and changing the bandage for my left shoulder, I went to bed where Lucius was already sleeping on. The only light that is on in the room is the light by the left side of the bed. I pull on the string and it closed. Then I lie down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

_"Little kid come back here," shouted an obsess guy said. He was out of breath from a few steps. "I will get you and slice you throat."_

_The little girl kept on running and did not look back. She was panting really hard, but she did not slow her pace of running. Her older sister was beaten to death and was starting to rotten. The little girl escaped when she had the chance; she did not want to be sold at the black market. She got to a hill and it was a complete dead end and on the bottom there was a waterfall. The obsess guy was catching up to her and he was by the other end of the hill._

_"Kid you are going nowhere," he shouted and start walking. The hill starts to rumble, since it cannot stand the weight of someone that was obsess. "Oh no!" he exclaimed._

_T__he hill starts to break in half and the little girl and the obsess guy fell down into the waterfall._

* * *

I woke up screaming and I was panting really hard. The little girl looked familiar and it looked like a child version of me, I thought that I was the one who fell into the waterfall. Terror took over me and shaking from head to toe. I was hugging my knees to my chest really tightly and was not planning on letting go. Chills were being felt and goose bumps were being formed. Lucius had been woken by my scream and looked at me. He asked,

"Ana, are you all right? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Do not let the guy get me? If he does, he will kill me or even worse like sell me in the black market," I replied with terror and tears were forming in my eyes. "I am scared and terrified."

"Ana, calm down," Lucius said trying to calm me down. "Everything is all right." All of a sudden, he pulled me into a tight embrace into his chest. He once again said, "Calm down everything is all right," into my ears. He slowly pats my head and I slowly calmed down. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on his chest.

The next morning, I woke up alone on the bed. The shower in the bathroom was running so I was guessing Lucius was taking a shower. I was totally embarrassed for freaking out about a nightmare last night and Lucius, a boy that I just me, ended comforting me to sleep. The only person that ever comforted me to bed was my older brother, Wales, and no one else. No one in my family even knows that I have nightmares and an almost complete stranger had to find out. The door of the bathroom opened and Lucius walked out half naked with the towel around his waist.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked. "I was worry that you were going to do something stupid."

"It was all right," I simply stated. "And get something to wear; I do not want to stare at someone that is half naked."

"Sorry," he mumbles and got his clothes out of the closet and hurried back into the bathroom.

When Lucius and I finished packing our stuff away, we went to the café downstairs of the Pokemon Center. Today they are serving French toast with a glass of milk and freshly sliced apples. Breakfast was quiet and there was not any talking going on between Lucius and me. After finish, eating Lucius broke the silence.

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"That is none of your business," I stated.

"You were simply scared and terrified."

"I said that it is none of your business and butt out of my business. It has nothing to do with you," I said annoyed. "I am going to go out and take a walk."

* * *

**I apologize once again for updating a lame chapter, but please review and give me some ideas and advices. I will try and update during Thanksgiving break. If I don't, Happy Early Thanksgiving and please review.**


End file.
